Love Potion
by xXSoKuGirl0615Xx
Summary: Glitch is on his way home untils he finds something that peaks his interest. Could this thing help him with his love for Mo?


**I kinda got inspired from munchymaxter's 2 Different People when it said Love Spell, i thought of this in the morning. So enjoy! :D**

* * *

Walking down the streets at night alone was dangerous, but it wasn't my fault. I didn't plan to stay out this late. I would've stayed longer in the park, but Mo texted me saying, "G, head on back home, its startin t' get late n im startin t' get worried." I chuckled a bit at what he said "Dont worry im coming home" one of the things I love about Mo, he can be so overprotective sometimes. I stopped walking for a sec to think about Mo. How great would it be if I can kiss those soft lips of his? I wonder if they were soft and delicious. "I wish I can make Mo love me." I said to myself.

Just then some pieces of paper flew past me, did 2 loops and, and went in an alley. I felt a little weirded out cause the papers flew by me right after I wished. Out of curiosity, I walked into the alley that the papers flew into. Once I got there, it was too dark for me to see anything so I just turned around to walk out if there. I then heard 2 claps then lights turned on and I realized I wasn't in an alley anymore, but in a room full of shelves that had bottles of different colored liquids on them. "Where am I?" I asked out loud. "Why you're in my shop of potions, magic, and spells." I heard a lady say. I almost flinched at what she said. Magic? There's no such thing as magic. That's only on cartoons and shit.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded. Just then an old lady that looked like Mama Odie from Princess and the Frog, except without the snake, came out of nowhere. "Who are you?" I asked again. "I'm Betsy, creator of potions and spells. She replied. "Exactly why am I here?"

"So I can help you with your wish." Glitch was shocked that she knew he made a wished for something. Is she a stalker or something? "How-how did you know?" "I sensed it; follow me to the back if you want your wish to come true." Betsy said before exiting the room to go to another one. "Should I go?" I thought to myself. I took one last look of the room I'm in now before following her.

"For years and years, I've been helping out those who are desperate in love. And you, are gonna be one of them." She explained as we walked down a hallway with lot of books that have spells in them. "Uhh thanks I guess?" I replied, feeling somewhat offended. "So you really think you can help me with my …love problem?"

"Sure I can, all you need is…" She started to look for a certain something.

"…this right here." She handed me all small bottle filled with pink liquid that said, "Lovers Forever! 3" "Is this really gonna work?" I questioned, thinking about if I'm getting Punked or something. "Of course it will, I'll show you a demonstration." She took the bottle out of my hands and walked over to 2 mice in a cage and I followed. "Now all I need to do is give the mice a drink of this and watch what happens." I saw Betsy give the mice a drink of that potion and they immediately started to snuggle with each other. "Wow that actually works!" I said happily. "Yep here you go." She handed me the bottle. "How much is this?" "Oh it's free, you can keep it." "Really? Thanks!" I replied. "Now be careful and make sure you read the instructions." Betsy told me before I exited out the shop to run back home, Mo's probably worried sick.

* * *

The next day was planned out for me. Mo went to work at his job at the Mall so that meant I can prepare for everything. I read the instructions over and over again so I can't screw anything up. "All you got to do is put a teaspoon of the potion in a drink that your lover's gonna drink and the same to you. After your lover drinks it and so did you, then all you got to do is kiss him/her and he/she will fall in love with you instantly." That seemed simple but at the same time kind of hard. I really don't wanna screw anything up.

Once I heard the door open I stiffen a bit as if I did something bad. "Hey Glitch wassup?" Mo asked me. "Oh nothing…" I replied back. "I just made some dinner for the both of us." I told him. "Really? Alright then. I'll be right back. I just gotta change." "Alright then." I said, wishing I can go upstairs with him and watch him strip out of his clothes. While he was upstairs, I did what I had to do. I put a teaspoon of the love potion in Mo's drink and in mine and stirred it all around. It took Mo a long time to get downstairs; I wonder what he's doing.

Finally he came back downstairs he sat down and I sat down and both picked up our drinks at the same time. "Cheers." I said, before bringing my glass to his glass. "Uhh okay, cheers." I heard him said. Then we both drank out of his and Mo pulled away from his drink with a weird look on his face. I have to do this; I gotta do it. "Glitch did you p-" I stopped Mo from finishing his sentence by pressing my lips against his. Mo's lips were soft and tasty, I just wanted to stay in the position that the both of us are in right now forever. Slowly I pulled away from Mo's lips and we just stood there for a moment. "Sooo…how do you feel about me?" I questioned, hoping that the potion worked. "Honestly…I think I'm falling for you Glitch." I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God the potion worked. If it didn't, there would've been an awkward moment. "Why don't we skip dinner and head on upstairs?" I insisted. "Let's go then." Mo replied, grabbing my hand, leading the both of us to Mo's room. I can't believe this is happening! He lied me down on his bed and then got on top of me. I was just ready for whatever he was gonna do to me. "Before anything else happens…" I heard him say. "The potion didn't work."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

**End….**

**Nah j/k there still some more :D**

* * *

I started to panic a bit. How did Mo know about the potion? "What are you talkin 'bout?" I asked him in a high-pitched voice. "Y'know. The potion that was gonna make me fall in love with you? I know all about that shit." He replied before he started kissing my neck, making me moan out in pleasure. "Wait, if it didn't work, why are you lovin me?" "Cause I already loved you before." Wait? Did Mo just say he loved me back or am I in a crazy dream? "Really? You love me back?" I asked blushing. "Duh." He replied, putting his lips back on my lips. I pulled away from him, even though the feeling was amazing, i still had some questions to ask. "How'd you find out bout the potion anyway?" I asked Mo. "When I was on my way back downstairs, you're door was open and i noticed a pink bottle, so i picked it up and started reading it."

"But how'd you know I was gonna use it on you?"

"Yeah, you had a To Do list next to it and it said, 'clean up room, wash clothes, and use love potion on Mo.'"

"Oh..." I replied, my face turnig red of embarrassment. "So what do you wanna do now?" I asked. Mo had a smirk on his face as he lowered his to my face. "This." he whispered before giving me a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Really The End**

**Remember guys... true love doesn't come from a bottle, it comes from the heart**

**i don;t even know what the f*ck i'm sayin anyways... i hope you enjoy!**


End file.
